To meet the recent demand for higher integration in integrated circuits, pattern formation to a finer feature size is required. Acid-catalyzed chemically amplified resist compositions are most often used in forming resist patterns with a feature size of 0.2 μm or less. High-energy radiation such as UV, deep-UV or EB is used as the light source for exposure of these resist compositions. In particular, while EB lithography is utilized as the ultra-fine microfabrication technique, it is also indispensable in processing a photomask blank to form a photomask for use in semiconductor device fabrication.
Polymers comprising a major proportion of aromatic structure having an acidic side chain, for example, polyhydroxystyrene are useful in resist materials for the KrF excimer laser lithography. These polymers are not used in resist materials for the ArF excimer laser lithography since they exhibit strong absorption at a wavelength of around 200 nm. These polymers, however, are expected to form useful resist materials for the EB and EUV lithography for forming patterns of finer size than the processing limit of ArF excimer laser because they offer high etching resistance.
Resist compositions for photolithography include positive ones in which exposed areas are dissolved away and negative ones in which exposed areas are left as a pattern. A viable composition is selected among them depending on the desired resist pattern. In general, the chemically amplified negative resist composition comprises a polymer which is normally soluble in an aqueous alkaline developer, an acid generator which is decomposed to generate an acid upon exposure to light, and a crosslinker which causes the polymer to crosslink in the presence of the acid serving as a catalyst, thus rendering the polymer insoluble in the developer (sometimes, the crosslinker is incorporated in the polymer). Typically a basic compound is added for controlling the diffusion of the acid generated upon light exposure.
Typical of the alkali-soluble units to constitute polymers which dissolve in aqueous alkaline developer are units derived from phenols. A number of negative resist compositions of such type were developed, especially as adapted for exposure to KrF excimer laser light. These compositions have not been used in the ArF excimer laser lithography because the phenolic units are not transmissive to exposure light having a wavelength of 150 to 220 nm. Recently, these compositions are recognized attractive again as the negative resist composition for the short wavelength (e.g., EB or EUV) lithography capable of forming finer size patterns. Exemplary compositions are described in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
Improvements were made in the control of resist sensitivity and pattern profile by properly selecting and combining components used in resist compositions and adjusting processing conditions. One outstanding problem is the diffusion of acid that has a significant impact on the resolution of a chemically amplified resist composition.
An acid diffusion inhibitor is, in fact, essential for controlling acid diffusion and improving the performance, especially resolution of a resist composition. Studies have been made on the acid diffusion inhibitor while amines and weak acid onium salts have been generally used. The weak acid onium salts are exemplified in several patent documents. Patent Document 4 describes that the addition of triphenylsulfonium acetate ensures to form a satisfactory resist pattern without T-top profile, a difference in line width between isolated and grouped patterns, and standing waves. Patent Document 5 reports improvements in sensitivity, resolution and exposure margin by the addition of sulfonic acid ammonium salts or carboxylic acid ammonium salts. Also, Patent Document 6 describes that a resist composition for KrF or EB lithography comprising a PAG capable of generating a fluorinated carboxylic acid is improved in resolution and process latitude such as exposure margin and depth of focus. Further, Patent Document 7 describes that a resist composition for F2 laser lithography comprising a PAG capable of generating a fluorinated carboxylic acid is improved in line edge roughness (LER) and solves the footing problem. While Patent Documents 4 to 7 refer to the KrF, EB and F2 lithography, Patent Document 8 describes a positive photosensitive composition for ArF excimer laser lithography comprising a carboxylic acid onium salt. These systems are based on the mechanism that a salt exchange occurs between a weak acid onium salt and a strong acid (sulfonic acid) generated by another PAG upon exposure, to form a weak acid and a strong acid onium salt. That is, the strong acid (sulfonic acid) having high acidity is replaced by a weak acid (carboxylic acid), thereby suppressing acid-catalyzed decomposition reaction of acid labile group and reducing or controlling the distance of acid diffusion. The onium salt apparently functions as an acid diffusion inhibitor.
However, when a resist composition comprising the foregoing carboxylic acid onium salt or fluorocarboxylic acid onium salt is used in patterning, LER still remains as an outstanding problem in the recent advanced miniaturization technology. It would be desirable to have an acid diffusion inhibitor capable of minimizing LER.